The present invention generally relates to digital content distribution systems and in particular to media content systems that generates, distributes and uses media content guides.
The availability of Internet content has dramatically reshaped the landscape for how a user acquires, interacts with, and ultimately consumes content. Numerous websites today host audio and video programs, ranging from user-generated videos, news-reports and podcasts, to prime-time and syndicated full-length television shows and movies in high definition. The number of these offerings through different Internet portals is ever expanding, with each website pursuing a different business model in an effort to monetize their content offering.
Therefore, there has become a need to identify, maintain and distribute content that maximizes the consumption and display of such content as well as provide efficient distribution of such content.